My Little Family
by LoveOneself
Summary: Tsuna wakes up to see a baby and a note besides him. Apparently, everyone left on vacation for a year and he is to take care of the baby. But he's not alone on this. Yamamoto is there to help. Spark might fly for these two. 8027
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. This is another project of mine. I don't really have plans on how this might go so… Who knows? Anyways, I've been thinking this over. What would happen if you add Tsuna, Yamamoto, and a baby with no one around? Love sparks fly high of course. Plus, they're both good with kids. Just as long as Yamamoto doesn't play ball with the baby. Why do I feel worried now? Please enjoy the story.

Chapter One: Hello To Baby Matthew

The sound of wailing of a small child was heard. And it awakens Tsuna during the process. As the clueless brunet rose from his bed, he spots a small baby besides him. He blinks lazily before returning back to sleep. A minute later, he sat up and stared at the bundle of joy besides him. The wailing came to an end when the child is receiving Tsuna's attention. He cooed happily as his reach out to Tsuna with small hands. Tsuna couldn't help himself from panicking silently. Why is he seeing a baby next to him? And he doesn't remember knowing any babies or having siblings whatsoever. Chocolate brown eyes fell down to a single piece of paper. Retrieving it, he reads it over quickly.

_Dear Tsu-kun,_

_By the time you wake up, you'll find a baby beside you. His name is Matthew. He's belongs to my old friends back in high school. She asked me to take care of him, but Papa came back and asked me on vacation. At first, I thought it would cause trouble, but Papa said you'll be fine. On the bright side, I took the others with me and Papa so you don't have to worry. Reborn-kun said he asked someone to come over to help you out. And he said something about training and responsibility. And don't worry, I bought things you'll need later on and left some money. We'll send more regularly, promise._

_Love, Mama_

_P.S. We'll be on vacation for the whole year. Good luck Tsu-kun._

Tsuna was gaping by the time he finished. Vacation? A Year? Responsibility? Baby? If anything, this is called cruelty on very high levels. He couldn't take care himself much less a baby! This is betrayal! Tsuna angrily crumples the paper and threw it across the room. Matthew giggles cheerfully at how frustrated Tsuna became. The brunet smiles sheepishly before giving up. "What am I going to do now?" He asked the child. But his response was a clap. Shrugging his shoulders, Tsuna leans down to hold Matthew in his arms. Readjusting, Tsuna was able to properly support the baby. He smiles at himself for at least managing that correctly. Both males made their way to the kitchen to get a warm bottle of milk. But they were interrupted when the sound of a doorbell ringing was heard. Tsuna opens the door to find a smiling Yamamoto on the other side. "Yamamoto? What are you doing here?"

"My old man is going on a one-year fishing trip. When the kid heard it, he asked me to come and stay here. To help you take care of a baby, I think?" He informs.

Tsuna can feel his jaw dropping to the ground immediately. The one Reborn asked to help him out was Yamamoto? The baseball player took notice the bundle of joy in Tsuna's arms. He smiles widely. "Is that the baby?" Tsuna nods unconsciously. He was still shock over Yamamoto being the one he's stuck with for a whole year. "Is it all right if I hold him Tsuna?" By that time, he was over it and gently hands Matthew over to Yamamoto. The baseball player stared in awe at the baby in his arms. It feels kind of strange and somewhat amazing. Matthew held Yamamoto's finger as he cooed. A warm feeling overwhelmed Yamamoto's body. It's the same feeling when he was with everyone. His attention trailed away from the baby to Tsuna in front of him. Tsuna was focused on Matthew playing with Yamamoto. A smile expressed how happy he is currently. He didn't even notice someone else has his eyes on him. "What's his name Tsuna?"

"Matthew."

Yamamoto stares back at the baby before smiling once more. "Hey there Matthew. It's nice to meet you. I'm Yamamoto Takeshi." He greeted Matthew. The child giggles loudly before resuming on playing with his fingers. Tsuna moves aside to let the baseball fanatic inside and runs off to get the bottle of milk. Yamamoto enters the living room as he let himself get comfortable. He looks around to see that the household is quiet. Apparently, everyone is gone except for Tsuna. His attention went back to Matthew, whom is busy biting his thumb. If he takes a closer look, Matthew almost resembles him and Tsuna. Yamamoto shook the thought out of his head. There is no way that it's possible. Plus, he's only here to assist Tsuna with Matthew. Just the thought made him feel disappointed. He pouts at Matthew, "You must be lucky Matthew." He told the clueless child. He only resumes his chewing, not really understanding what the Rain guardian was babbling about.

"Lucky for what Yamamoto?"

Yamamoto turns around to see Tsuna standing behind him with a bottle in his hand. There was that same clueless look he recognizes. "It's n-nothing. Right Matthew?" Matthew screams in joy at how everyone is calling him. Tsuna giggles at how they were behaving and getting along with each other. The young brunet found a spot close to Yamamoto and hands over the warm milk to Matthew as he held it. Yamamoto suddenly blushes as to how extremely close they are. But to Tsuna, it was normal right? Then how come Yamamoto was the only one affected by it? He pushes the thought aside. Matthew continues to drink the milk as he fell to sleep in Yamamoto's warm and comfortable arms. Yamamoto took his turn to feed the milk as Tsuna rest his arm. "Sorry that you got caught up in this Yamamoto." Tsuna apologized. The Rain guardian blinks blankly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, what I mean is… you're busy with baseball and stuff. But now you're stuck with me taking care of Matthew."

Yamamoto remains quiet before speaking. "It's okay. I'm always happy to help you out Tsuna. Friends help other friends. It's natural." He said with confidence. Tsuna stared in awe at how Yamamoto was willing to assist him. He smiles lightly before nodding in agreement. After a while, the bottle was empty and Matthew resumes sleeping soundlessly. Tsuna signals Yamamoto to hand over Matthew and takes him to his bedroom. The brunet tucks Matthew in securely and tightly to make sure he doesn't fall. He walks back to the living room where Yamamoto was located. The Rain guardian was just sitting where he was as Tsuna approaches him. "Matthew is now sound asleep. Thanks Yamamoto." The spoken person turns around with a smile forming. "No problem."

Tsuna took a spot besides Yamamoto but puts some distance between them. They remain like that for most of the time till silence was killing them. "Is there anything you want to talk about Tsuna?" The young brunet shook his head in response. He asked the same thing to Yamamoto, but he shook his head as well. Both male's eyes travel away as they wait for some miracle to happen to break free from the silence. So far, there isn't a likely chance of that. "Um, Yamamoto. There's something I was meaning to ask you." Yamamoto nods his head as he waits for Tsuna's question. "Since my family and your dad are going to be gone for a year, why don't you…" Tsuna stops midway. Yamamoto can only raise a brow.

"Why don't I what Tsuna?"

"Well, you know… Live with me and Matthew. Till everyone comes back that is. That is if you want to. If you don't, I can understand."

Before Yamamoto could answer back, sounds of a baby crying was heard coming from upstairs. Tsuna stood from where he was and rush towards his room. Yamamoto soon followed him. Mathew cries loudly as his arms swings harshly. Tsuna removes the blanket off and held the baby as he rocks Matthew back and forth. The tears and crying came to a stop as Matthew saw Tsuna. He nudges his head against Tsuna's chest. The only thing Tsuna could hear was silent sniffling decreasing by the minute. Yamamoto finally caught up with Tsuna to see everything is okay. He sighs happily.

The whole time, Tsuna carried Matthew with him everywhere. He knew that once Matthew wakes up to see no one, he'll cry again. Yamamoto asks to help Tsuna with Matthew from time to time for Tsuna to rest. It was now Yamamoto's fifth time around. Since Matthew woke up, he cried nonstop. It was draining the two. And Yamamoto never really got the chance to answer the brunet either. Considering how he is running around the house to find one little thing for Matthew. "Matthew is it all right if you give us a break? Haha." He jokes. Matthew tilts his head in confusion. Of course he doesn't understand. Tiredness to into disgust every quickly. A foul odor reaches Yamamoto's nose. He pinches his nose in the process. That was when Matthew begins to cry loudly. Yamamoto was quick enough to realize the odor is coming from Matthew. Tsuna came rushing in, exhausted, to check if Matthew is all right. "What's wrong? Is he hungry?" Tsuna asked nervously. The disgusted expression on Yamamoto made Tsuna raise a confused brow. "Yamamoto, is something wrong?" The reason why reaches his nose as he wrinkles his nose.

"What is that smell?"

"Matthew needs a new set of diaper." Yamamoto looks ready to pass out.

Tsuna rushed over to hold Matthew in order for Yamamoto to breathe. Tsuna quickly made way to his room to change the diaper. He rest Matthew on his bed before reaching out for new diapers. Matthew creases his crying as he watches Tsuna in amusement. "Aha! Found you!" Tsuna shouts in victory. He managed to get ahold of a diaper. Now, for Matthew. Tsuna slowly approach the baby as he held the diaper high. He removes the blanket on Matthew and disposes the old diaper. He also made sure to wipe any leftovers on Matthew. And finally, he wraps the diaper around the baby. Matthew claps happily as Tsuna held him. "All better, right Matthew?" Matthew smiles in response. Tsuna took his time to dispose the old diaper and walk to the living room. The baseball fanatic was busy opening windows to remove the stench out of the house.

Matthew only cooed to get Yamamoto's attention. "Ah, you're back." Yamamoto smiles happily before approaching the two. "Matthew is fine for now. I'll go get his bottle for him." Tsuna gently hands over Matthew to Yamamoto before running into the kitchen. Yamamoto stood there dumbfound. Feeling a small tug on his shirt, he looks down to see Matthew smiling directly at him. He returns the smile back happily. He never expect for such a small person to bring this much trouble or joy. "Taking care of a baby is no laughing matter, huh Matthew?" Matthew giggles loudly before he searched around for Yamamoto's fingers to nibble on. Tsuna came back with a full bottle of milk in his hand. He hands it over to Yamamoto in order to for him to feed Matthew.

After a while, Matthew fell asleep in Yamamoto's arms. Tsuna smiles before massaging his own shoulders. Yamamoto took a few glimpses at Tsuna as he watch Matthew also. "Tsuna, about before, I'll stay." He informs. Tsuna's eyes widen. "Really?" He asked. Yamamoto nods his head, "There is no way I'm leaving you alone on this." Chocolate brown eyes met with confident hazel brown._ Ba-thump… Ba-thump._ Tsuna raise his hand on his chest as a light blush forms on his cheeks. Yamamoto became puzzle at the sudden action. "Are you okay Tsuna?" The baseball fanatic asked out of concern.

"Uh, y-yeah. I'm fine." He lied.

There was still some doubts Yamamoto had left but didn't pry any further on the matter. If Tsuna wants to talk about it, he'll talk about it. "I'll just take Matthew to your room. Rest up for now." Tsuna nods in response. By the time Yamamoto was out of his sight, he leans down on the floor. His heart was beating a bit faster out of a sudden. And his body feels kind of warm. "What was that about?" He whispers to himself. He presses his fingers on the wooden material, forming invisible holes. But he fails to notice someone standing behind him. Yamamoto was leaning against the door frame with arms crossed. His watchful eyes were perfectly locked on the brunet. A feeling told Yamamoto that something is bothering Tsuna. He's okay if Tsuna wants some space on personal matters, he just help ease some of it. If it was possible that is. "Matthew is safe and sound in your room Tsuna." Tsuna rise from the ground and his shoulders stiff ever so slightly. Yamamoto raises a puzzling brow. "That's g-good. Thanks Yamamoto."

"Tsuna…"

Tsuna turns to Yamamoto, whom is till leaning against the door frame. "Yes?"

"I… If there's something bothering you, you can always tell me. I'll be here for you. I promise."

The words left a warm feeling filling his chest. "Thanks Yamamoto." He whispers silently. The baseball player sat on the same spot as he did before. Not once had he let his eyes trail away from the brunet. "Don't you think it's kind of strange? How our family left out of a sudden for a year?" Tsuna asks, not really sure how they got into this situation. Since they were both busy taking care of Matthew that question never once crossed their minds until now. Yamamoto thought it over carefully before answering, "Maybe it's a sign."

"A sign? What do you mean?" The small brunet repeats the last two words.

"Yeah, it's a sign for us to strengthen our bonds haha." Yamamoto laughs cheerfully.

Tsuna smiles at the thought. Maybe Yamamoto is right. But there is something in the back of his mind was bothering him terribly._ Is it okay to be close to Matthew?_ Of course they had to. They're responsible for the baby for crying out loud. But is it safe to be emotional attach to something temporary? Tsuna felt a warm and comforting hand patting upon his head. Chocolate brown eyes refocus on the baseball fanatic once more to see the trademark smile. Those eyes are reading him like an open book. "Don't worry Tsuna. A whole year is a long time. We'll do a great job raising Matthew." Tsuna stares blankly at the confident Yamamoto before laughing. He's right. A year is going to be a while till everyone returns home. And with Yamamoto by his side, Tsuna can rest in ease.

"Yeah... We'll take care of Matthew properly for the time being."

They smile at each other before going off to bed. Since they weren't really sure about the rooming arrangements, Yamamoto is sleeping in I-pin and Lambo's room. Tsuna is sleeping with Matthew just in case the baby cries. They have a long day ahead of them.

OxO

Wow, this story is hard to write. So, what do you think? Good or bad? What do you think of baby Matthew? Anyways, this is one of the many more works I'm focusing on about now. Plus, I have some spare time to write since I'm on spring break. There's going to be more so I hope everyone is excited about it as I am. Oh, since I'm not really sure how to come up with the next chapter idea, I thought you guys would pick. What do you want to see in the next chapter? Any ideas will be appreciated. And I'll thank you in the next chapter. Please review. Thank you. See you next time. To be honest, when I was writing about the diaper scene, I didn't have any idea what to do. I literally went blank... This is going to be interesting…


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter. For Aglio – Saggezza's question, at first I thought the same thing. But recalling my history of choosing names, I'm very terrible at it. When I was thinking of names, Matthew was the first one that came in mind. So, I guess Nana's friend came from overseas if that helps. For Anon-sama, I'm sorry for not making the story more realistic. I'll do my best to work on it. And thank you for your advice. I'm still getting the hang of it. But thanks again, I appreciate it. I suppose I have a long way to go haha. And thanks to xXDante-kunXx for the idea. So, here's the new chapter for the week.

Chapter Two: Shopping

It's been a week since Matthew entered into Yamamoto and Tsuna's lives. As the days pass, so did the supplies. As his mother said in the letter, they receive the money daily. But that's something Tsuna isn't worried too much about. Apparently, the baby's supplies are running low so that would mean either Tsuna or Yamamoto are going shopping. Unfortunately, Yamamoto is busy with baseball practice; so he is out of the question. Tsuna slowly adjust Matthew to the stroller. Thank goodness that Tsuna doesn't need to buy that. Matthew then proceeds to coo to himself as he wiggles on his seat. There is also some information that his mother wanted to mention. It says:

_Dear Tsuna,_

_How are you and Matthew? Are you both eating properly? Your father and I are enjoying ourselves with the rest. I forgot to mention that Matthew is one years old. His mother mentioned that he should be able to say a few words. Oh, and don't give him too much sugary juices, he would have trouble sleeping. And his birthday is on February 14. Isn't that interesting Tsuna? And I think it's coming up in a few days, isn't it? Matthew is a Valentine baby. That's about it that you need to know about Matthew. Take care and good luck to you both._

And that was about it. Nothing more; nothing less. Not that he's expecting anything out of his parents. And he's definitely not expecting something from Reborn. "Are you ready to go shopping Matthew?" Tsuna asked, playfully. The small child giggles excitingly. Tsuna couldn't help himself from smiling. Having Matthew around may be stressful, but he brings joy ever now and then. After settling the necessary equipment, he locks his home and made way for the store. During that Matthew fumbles with his fingers.

OXO

Looking through aisles and aisles seems like it is going on for eternity. It's been an hour and Tsuna still couldn't find a single thing. How does his mother deal with this stuff? Just when he was about to give up, a rough familiar voice reaches his ears. Tsuna turns to see Ryohei running directly at him. He let out a terrified scream while protecting the stroller. Matthew even stopped his cooing to see what was going on.

Ryohei stop midway and slides to the two males. He smiles happily before greeting the young brunet. Tsuna nervously stands up with a horrified smile.

"Big brother, what're you doing here?" Tsuna asked nervously.

"I'm checking out to see some of the new _extreme_ boxing equipment." He said with pride.

The conversation continued further on when one topic went to another. While that was happening, Matthew just watches with interest. At the same time in discomfort. Who is this person that's talking to Tsuna? Why is he getting friendly with Tsuna? He doesn't like it. He prefers Yamamoto being with him and Tsuna rather than someone else. Speaking of which, where is Yamamoto? A lot of questions enters Matthew's mind dealing with '_where is Yamamoto?_' and '_who is this person?_'

"How about I _extremely_ help you? I did what I needed to do so I have some time!" Ryohei offered loudly in excitement.

Tsuna smiles as he agrees. With a helping hand, he can get the things he needs and get out so he can take care of Matthew. Thank goodness that today is a Saturday. And that Gokudera is stuck on a family trip with Bianchi. He would have made a scene if he was here. All that played out while Matthew wasn't paying attention. The motion of his stroller moving yanks him out into the real world. He smiles happily. '_Tsuna must have said goodbye to that stranger already._' Matthew thought with joy. Now, he can spend his day with no one bothering them.

But it all crash down when the baby saw the boxer following them. Matthew frowns angrily. One thing that popped into Matthew's mind was that Ryohei is a stalker. Not only that, he's an evil person that's trying to get Tsuna away from him and Yamamoto forever! He needs to think of something to get him away.

Matthew burst into tears. Tsuna halts the stroller and bent down to see what's wrong with the baby. Matthew held out his hand, gesturing that he wants to be picked up. Tsuna complies by doing so and rubbing the child gently on the back. Matthew quickly calms down in comfort. That ended when he saw Ryohei coming closer. Matthew, once again, burst into tears. Tsuna was taken aback by the sudden action. He tried cooing and saying that everything is okay. Alas, it didn't work. Instead, Matthew cried harder and harder which made it difficult for Tsuna.

Ryohei, seeing the brunet struggle, decided to help out by taking his place. Before the boxer could even get close, Matthew slaps his hand away and gave him a glaring pout. Now it's Ryohei's turn to be taken aback. Did Matthew just hit him? Of course he did! Anyone can see that. Pretending that didn't happen, Ryohei tries again. As a result, Matthew cried even louder, hit Ryohei's hand, and glares angrily at him.

"What's the matter Matthew? Is there something wrong?" Tsuna asked as he tries to calm the baby down.

But Matthew didn't. Now, surrounding people watch in pity and disappointment at how poor Tsuna is dealing with the situation. Ryohei took the chance to back away to keep his distance from the baby. Fortunately, Matthew settles down slowly. Now, the boxer moves closer. And Matthew begins to cry. Taking a hint, Ryohei kept his distance from the two.

"I don't think he extremely likes me Sawada." Ryohei pointed out.

"That's crazy Big Brother. He's just not used to you yet."

Ryohei took that as a hint to move closer. Alas, to his dismay, Matthew cries once more. The boxer steps away. "Yeah… He doesn't like me." He scratches the back of his head. Tsuna speculates curiously as to why Matthew is behaving differently. Normally, he's very well behaved and doesn't cause a scene like this. So why out of sudden?

"Mama… Papa…" The baby mumbles.

Did he just say Mama and Papa? Oh, now he gets it. Matthew misses his parents. Tsuna soothe Matthew's baby in order to make the baby to sleep. But he isn't complying. Instead, he squirms in the brunet's arm whenever he receives a rub on his back. He continues on in hopes that it would work.

"Hey it's Tsuna, Matthew, and Sempai." A familiar voice called out not too far from them.

Tsuna and Ryohei turn around to see that Yamamoto is approaching them. He was wearing his white t-shirt, light blue jacket, and sweatpants. He's also carrying his equipment bag with a baseball bat poking out of it. Tsuna smiled. Thank goodness Yamamoto showed up. "Yamamoto." Tsuna called out.

"What are you guys doing here? It's kind of strange to see you two together." He asked with curiosity.

"Matthew was running out of things so I decided to do some shopping and bumped into Big Brother." Tsuna explained.

Yamamoto only nods his head, "So did you get anything done?" He became confused when he saw Tsuna's face pale. Did he say something he shouldn't? The baseball player's attention roams to his boxing captain friend as he was closing in on him.

"Sawada and I are having extreme trouble with it since that baby doesn't like me."

Yamamoto blinks blankly, dumbstruck. He turns to Tsuna silently to see if it was true. Tsuna merely nods his head in agreement. The baseball player simply shifts his bag firmly onto his shoulders. He held out his arm towards Tsuna. The brunet could only tilt his head and arch a brown in confusion. Yamamoto smiles sheepishly.

"I'll take Matthew while you handle the shopping. I'll handle Matthew until you're done. So, don't worry too much Tsuna." Yamamoto offered happily.

"Thank you so much Yamamoto. That'll help me a lot." Tsuna smiled happily.

"No problem. I'll be on the playground on the top floor."

"Okay, thanks again."

Tsuna waves goodbye to the two and goes along with Ryohei. Yamamoto waves back, waiting for the two to be out of his sight. Matthew pouts with disappointment. The stranger made Tsuna go with him. The baseball player looks down to see the silent baby being upset. "What's wrong Matthew?" He asked. Matthew only replies with an angry coo. The taller male got the hint as to what was going on.

"Don't worry. Tsuna will comeback. And we'll go home together."

Matthew looks up to the cheerful father-figure. At first he was doubtful. Later, he became happy once he realizes that it's true. Yamamoto places the baby down to the stroller. He makes way to the elevator but was stopped. Matthew was holding out his hands to reach for something on the aisles. Yamamoto bends down to see what it was. "Is there something you want Matthew?"

Matthew coos as he points at the stuffed lion. Yamamoto picks it out and sees the price tag. Seeing that it wasn't too much, he decides to buy it. He first hands it down to Matthew. "Let's go buy it okay, Matthew?"

OXO

"Thanks for the help Big Brother. I managed to get what I needed."

"No problem Sawada. I just want to extremely help you."

"Well, I'll be going now."

Tsuna waves goodbye to his boxing companion as he leaves. But he was stopped before he could move an inch. He turns around to see that Ryohei was holding him back. "Um, is there something wrong Big Brother?" He asked out of concern.

"No… I want to extremely say that we should hang out more."

Tsuna blinks out of surprise. He nods his head and says goodbye once more. The brunet rushes to the elevator. He presses on the last number to go to. If he remembers correctly, Yamamoto and Matthew would be on the top floor. It's unbelievable that the mall could fit a miniature park for children. He quickly steps out once the doors open. Tsuna easily spots Yamamoto sitting on a bench with a stroller next to him. The brunet smiles and runs over to them.

"Yamamoto, Matthew, I'm done with the shopping."

"Oh, Tsuna, you're back. Matthew is asleep right now."

Tsuna sits himself down on the bench besides Yamamoto. He looks to see that Matthew is really sleeping. The brunet smiles gentle before putting the purchase items aside and leans against the bench. It was a long day for him in his opinion. Thank goodness Reborn is on that trip with everyone. "It's nice to have days like these every once in a while." He said aloud.

"Yeah, it's nice and quiet."

"Let's stay here for a while." Tsuna mumbles as he close his eyes.

OXO

I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating for this story. I was busy on _Missing Tsuna_. I wanted to finish that before starting on this. But I saw how this chapter was almost finished so I decided to do so. So, I was writing and focusing on this for now. But my main focus is on _Missing Tsuna._ And on some up-coming stories that might come out soon if I finish it. But don't worry. I will work on this bit by bit. And I'm sorry for not making any scenes of 8027. I will make it up to you guys next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Even though I said that I would update this when _Missing Tsuna_ is done, plans change every now and then. All I have to say is enjoy the story and to read the AN at the end. Hope this can keep you guys entertained before getting mad at me…

Previously on_ My Little Family:_

_Tsuna sits himself down on the bench besides Yamamoto. He looks to see that Matthew is really sleeping. The brunet smiles gentle before putting the purchase items aside and leans against the bench. It was a long day for him in his opinion. Thank goodness Reborn is on that trip with everyone. "It's nice to have days like these every once in a while." He said aloud._

"_Yeah, it's nice and quiet."_

"_Let's stay here for a while." Tsuna mumbles as he close his eyes._

Chapter Three: Forming My Family

Tsuna sits up from his bed tiredly. He looks around to find himself in his room. He doesn't remember going home. The only thing he recalled was falling asleep at the mall with Matthew and Yamamoto. The brunet blushed at the thought. Yeah, sleeping on his best friend's shoulder must have caused a scene. He groans to himself. It probably did and Yamamoto had to carry him home. That's just great.

Tsuna got up from his bed and ruffles his already messy hair. The next time he sees the baseball player, he'll apologize for making trouble for the other. Not that he's good at doing stuff other than that. He approached the door and leans closer to the knob. Much to his dismay, the door flings open wide enough to knock the side of his face. The brunet twitched from the impact.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that Tsuna." Yamamoto apologizes.

"I-It's okay Yamamoto. I know you didn't mean to." Tsuna said, holding his right cheek.

The brunet then proceeds to ask the other about Matthew. Yamamoto told him that the baby is in his room, taking a long nap with his new stuffed lion. Tsuna raise a questionable brow at the other, wanting to know about the new toy. The baseball player just smiles sheepishly before explaining that Matthew wanted it to calm down.

"Even though he's not ours, you're already spoiling him." Tsuna sighed.

Even though it was meant as a warning, Yamamoto thought of it as something else. _'Tsuna said ours… He said ours!'_ The baseball player thought happily with a light blush. Tsuna looks up to his taller friend in suspicion. He was expecting a reply but it seems his friend is off in La-La Land. The brunet set his hand on the other's shoulder, trying to get his attention.

"Yamamoto, are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I was just thinking about s-something." He stuttered on his words.

"Well, I'm going to check up on Matthew."

Yamamoto nodded quickly as the brunet walk pass him. He then follows the shorter male till he reaches the stairs. He explained that he's going to put away the purchased item since he got nothing to do. Tsuna agreed nevertheless. The two parted ways with Tsuna remaining on the second floor. And Yamamoto goes downstairs.

The younger male quietly walked to Matthew's bedroom. Originally, it was Lambo, I-pin, Fuuta, and Bianchi's bedroom. Yeah, they had to share a room. And it was noise every night with the children running around and screaming. Bianchi, mysteriously, silence them every now and then. Not that Tsuna would want to know how. She probably threatened them to sleep or she would use her poison cooking.

"Luckily, they're not here anymore." Tsuna mumbles softly to himself.

He opens the door gently, making a small squeaking sound. Tsuna walks in to make way to the bed on the far end to see Matthew. The sleeping baby had a half full bottle in his mouth while hugging his new toy. He slowly pulls the blanket onto the small baby's body that seemed purposely kicked away. Just by looking at Matthew's face made his body relax. This must be what his parents feel when he was a kid.

"I hope you grow up big and strong someday."

When Tsuna felt like he was there for too long, he decides to leave and come again later. He approach and closes the door as how he did when he entered. Maybe he should just go downstairs to see what his best friend is doing. That way he could kill some time since he didn't have anything to do.

He heads down to the living room to see Yamamoto siting alone in the kitchen. The sound of walking made the baseball idol snap back to reality and see who it is. It wasn't much of a surprise to see the brunet approaching him. He offered the younger male if he wanted to drink something. Tsuna declines since he wasn't thirsty, taking a seat besides his best friend.

"I can't believe it's been so long since my house is quiet. Before Reborn stepped in my life that is…"

"But if it wasn't for the kid, I wouldn't have gotten to know you Tsuna. I'm really grateful to him."

"You're giving him too much credit Yamamoto." Tsuna laughs.

"No, really, I mean it. I was happy that I became your friend." The taller male said. Tsuna smiles happily. That was the first time someone said that to him. It makes him feel happiness and special in a way. The brunet said his gratitude to the other. The conversation dimmed down as silence dance around them. The only thing they could hear was the clock ticking with every second passing.

"You know, it's kind of strange how we have to pretend to be parents."

"Anything is strange if it is Reborn's idea." Tsuna answers nervously.

"Yeah… It's like we really are a family. I'm the dad and you're the mom."

"How come I'm the mom?" Tsuna shouted.

"Because you're cuter than most girls I've seen."

Tsuna stares at his friend in disbelief. Well, so much for his pride. Being called cute isn't something he would consider an insult or a compliment. Yamamoto laughs at his comment, making the brunet besides him blush. Seriously, the baseball player doesn't seem to have the word embarrassment in his dictionary. And to think Tsuna consider him the _normal_ one out of their crazy group.

"I'm not sure about that. But I wonder if it's a good idea to be attached to Matthew…"

"What do you mean Tsuna?" The taller male asked.

"Matthew is still a baby so it's normal for him to… But he won't be with us once the year is up."

Yamamoto can hear the sadness in his friend's tone. It was true. Once everyone is back a year from now, Matthew would be gone with his real parents. And everything would return back to normal like it never happened. The thought didn't sit well with the taller male either. Tsuna could agree on that with him. Yamamoto looks at the brunet to see him fumbling with his fingers nervously.

"Don't worry Tsuna. Even if he's gone, we'll still be connected to him somehow. After all, we are going to raise him as our own." Yamamoto said with confidence.

"Yamamoto, you…"

"Since we're a family now, let's make every day count. We can go to the zoo tomorrow to have fun." The taller male suggested.

"Yeah, I would like that. And I'm sure that Matthew would too." Tsuna smiled.

The two continue on their conversation happily. It seems like some of their trouble were solved bit by bit with reassurance that everything is going to be okay. But there is something that Tsuna is a bit worried about. Not that he would tell the other male about it. But once Matthew is gone, would their relationship still be the same or change little by little? Tsuna could feel his chest thumping lightly.

The thumping and talk came to a stop when the two heard crying coming from upstairs. It seems like Matthew is done with his nap. Tsuna suggest the other to rest since he was probably tired and that he would take care of it. Yamamoto didn't really say anything, knowing that his friend wouldn't take no for an answer. The brunet walks away to see Matthew in his room.

"Seriously, I'm not sure if I'm the one that's getting Tsuna's attention or Matthew is…" Yamamoto said, not sure if he should be happy or not.

OXO

Sorry if it was short. Not much I can really do. Oh, before you guys review, please go on my profile. There's a link in it that would lead you to my LJ account at the bottom. There's a new entry that I want all of you to read. And if you did read it and came back to complain about it, I want to say sorry. Thanks for all of your support up until now. I'll try to finish the next chapter for _Missing Tsuna_. If I have to, I'll reply on my LJ in case someone asks me something about it. Thanks again…


	4. Chapter 4

After a long time of not updating this, I finally finished it. Sorry for not doing it in a long time. Anyways, I've got my inspiration back so I'm back in business. So please enjoy the story. And sorry for the grammar errors, I didn't get a chance to proofread this. I seriously want this done fast and painless.

Previously on _My Little Family_:

_The two continue on their conversation happily. It seems like some of their trouble were solved bit by bit with reassurance that everything is going to be okay. But there is something that Tsuna is a bit worried about. Not that he would tell the other male about it. But once Matthew is gone, would their relationship still be the same or change little by little? Tsuna could feel his chest thumping lightly._

_The thumping and talk came to a stop when the two heard crying coming from upstairs. It seems like Matthew is done with his nap. Tsuna suggest the other to rest since he was probably tired and that he would take care of it. Yamamoto didn't really say anything, knowing that his friend wouldn't take no for an answer. The brunet walks away to see Matthew in his room._

"_Seriously, I'm not sure if I'm the one that's getting Tsuna's attention or Matthew is…" Yamamoto said, not sure if he should be happy or not._

Chapter Four: Lion's Den

As said, three males are preparing themselves to head down to the zoo. It's been a long time since they went when they were kids during the time. The last time they went to something that was close to a zoo was Kokuyo Land. And Tsuna almost lost his life during the entire event. And there's no way he's going to bring Matthew to such a dangerous place. Not when there is a chance of Mukuro being there.

"Well, let's go now since we're done." Yamamoto said excitingly.

"Yeah, before it gets too crowded."

The three males head out after securely locking the door. Since the zoo is a bit far from where they are, it's going to take a bit of walking. Matthew was busy playing with his new stuffed lion. Since the baby received the toy, he won't go anywhere without it. Tsuna tried to take it away before but Matthew would just scream at him. But more of a begging tone than anger.

"I hope it doesn't rain today." Tsuna mumbled.

"With a nice day like this, I doubt it would."

"Yeah… Maybe I'm thinking about it too much."

After an hour of walking around, the three arrived. There were people coming and going from the zoo. Yamamoto walked over to the ticket counter and asks for three tickets. He walks back to give it to the brunet and the baby. Matthew smiled as he twisted it around. It seems like the baby is having fun before going in. Tsuna rolls the chair as the three went in the zoo.

"I hope we get to see the penguins."

"Oh, is that so? I never thought you would be so excited Tsuna." Yamamoto chuckled.

"I-I thought Matthew would be excited if w-we were." Tsuna stumbled over his words.

The taller male ruffles the brunet's hair. Tsuna nervously frowns at his friend. He feels like he's getting teased unintentionally. The first thing they visit was the penguin. The younger male sure was overjoyed when one of them came close. But his hand did get wet from the icy water. After that, it was the monkeys, bears, turtles, tigers, and much more that they lost count. But Tsuna couldn't forget how they had to run in the bird area. It was feeding time…

They settled down on a bench after hours of walking. Matthew fell asleep a few minutes ago. He was snuggling comfortably with his new stuffed lion. Oh, how Tsuna envy the little one. Yamamoto leans back on the bench, putting his arm on the top of it. It's been so long since he had fun and feels tired at the same time. He glimpse at the brunet, who is wrapping Matthew with his light blue blanket. He sneaks away.

"Yamamoto, I think it's about time to go home. Matthew needs to sleep early." He said.

Tsuna turned to the empty space next to him. He could see the Yamamoto's invisible outline. Okay, where did his baseball loving friend go? Did he decide to go home without him knowing? From the looks of it, yes he did. He pouts angrily. Maybe going with Gokudera would have been a good idea. The boiling anger simmered down when he saw Yamamoto heading his way and with a vanilla ice cream. He hands it to the brunet.

"Here, you must be hungry." He offered.

"I'm not really that–"

Tsuna tried to protest when his stomach grumbled. Never rely on an empty stomach when you're arguing with someone that you're not hungry. It normally goes wrong. Yamamoto laughs lightly at Tsuna's attempt. The brunet takes the ice cream and bites the swirly top. It was delicious with a good amount of sugar. He resumes licking it by the side. Yamamoto looked at the baby and back at the brunet again. Tsuna was enjoying his treat. Out of sudden, Yamamoto felt his stomach rumble lightly. He was feeling a bit hungry himself. The taller male stared at the brunet once more. Maybe he could be daring for a minute. He leans in closer for a quickly before pulling back. He smiled.

"Ah, that's really tasty. Maybe I should get one myself."

Tsuna looked at his friend shocked. He then turn away and went back eating his cold treat as if nothing happened. The two males didn't really say anything. They just sat there doing what they wanted. Tsuna had to finish the ice cream which ended up as a great distraction to get his mind off what his Rain guardian did. Was that a friendly thing that friends do? If it is, he sure didn't know about it. Or was that considered flirting? Then again, who is he kidding? This is Yamamoto he's with. The only thing that he likes, or probably loves, is baseball. And he bet a million dollars on that right now. He continued eating it, pouting. As he did so, he glanced sideways to see Yamamoto who is somewhat sleeping.

"Yamamoto?" He called out.

But the taller male didn't respond. He was practically asleep like a dead light bulb. Tsuna sighed. He probably didn't get much sleep last night. The brunet was guessing that while he was in a deep sleep, Yamamoto must have heard Matthew crying during the night. And knowing him, he took care of the baby on his own without the brunet's help and concern. He looked at Matthew and looked back at Yamamoto again. He couldn't help but think that Matthew sort of resembles them if they ever had a child. That is unlikely and impossible to happen ever. Well, in this case, the two are Matthew's substitute parents for the time being. So, could he consider the three as one big family? The brunet isn't so sure anymore.

"_I guess father like son is out of the case…"_ Tsuna thought.

Tsuna threw the last bit of the remaining ice cream into his mouth and stood. He needed to throw away the wrapper. However, he's debating if it was okay to leave while both Matthew and Yamamoto are asleep. Maybe he should take the baby boy with him in case. But Yamamoto is with him so nothing will happen. Then again, the Rain guardian _is_ sleeping so that might end differently. Tsuna furrowed his brow. Should he wake up the other male? But he probably needs the nap and it would be unfair if he did so. The brunet looked around to see any nearby trashcans. There was one but you needed more than walking to get to it. The brunet looked at the Matthew. He'll just run really quickly.

"Wait here for me okay Matthew? It won't take that long." He whispered.

Matthew continued to snooze away. Tsuna smiled before rushing over the trashcan. A minute later the baby boy woke up. He looked around to only see Yamamoto sitting on a bench sleeping. And there was no sign of the brunet anywhere. He then reached out to the taller male as he cooed. The constant movement shook the stroller slightly. Eventually it moved backwards as it rolled further and further away from Yamamoto. Matthew blinked as he continued on reaching for the other male. Before he knew it, the stroller rolled backwards. Because of the position of the wheel, it turned him to the front. But it didn't stop there. If the rolling baby chair doesn't stop, it would mean he'll crash into the lion's den.

Matthew laughed happily at the speed he was going at. It wasn't too slow but it wasn't too fast. So there wouldn't be any problem even if he crash into something. The people that passed him gasped in shock. At one point, the baby boy waved at a woman carrying her baby as he rolled by. Thanks to how the zoo was built, it more of a small slope and if you continue going down, it becomes a flat surface. The stroller slowed down when it gently hit the bars of the lion's den. He clapped happily as he cheered for more in his baby language. From all that excitement, the baby boy failed to notice one of the three lions walking towards him.

–

Yamamoto woke up to the sudden shout from Tsuna. He quickly stood from the bench and looks around, dazing a bit. The Rain guardian later became fully awake when he saw how scared the brunet looked. The younger male was looking around frantically while muttering something under his breath. It was hard to say what he was saying but it was one consistent word. Yamamoto relaxed a bit and smiled at the other male. He placed a hand on Tsuna's shoulder and asked what was wrong. The brunet took his time and looked worried. From what he could tell, it was like he was debating on telling what was wrong or not.

"Matthew… Matthew, he's gone." Tsuna said weakly.

"What do you mean by 'gone'?" Yamamoto asked.

"He was here when I left but now… He's gone. It's my fault."

Tsuna was having his own panic attack. His words only confused the Rain guardian. Yamamoto patted the brunet's back gently as he soothes him. Eventually, he calmed down enough to explain the situation. With every word, Yamamoto listened carefully. He learned that Tsuna left a few minutes to throw away the trash. The Rain guardian and the baby were asleep, so he thought it was okay. However, when he came back, the baby is missing. Yamamoto merely pats Tsuna's back to calm his nerve down. He gently whispered that they'll find Matthew somewhere.

"Don't worry… Everything is going to be okay. I promise."

–

Tsuna was search all over the zoo with Yamamoto right behind him. He called the baby's name repeatedly as he ran. It was thanks to a large crowd that the brunet was able to find Matthew. However, his blood ran cold after seeing something he shouldn't have. There, in the lion's cage, was Matthew playing with the lions happily. The large animals surrounded him, waving their tails back and forth. There were even some that did their own business while being near the baby. Tsuna's heart sank to the bottom of his stomach. Yamamoto gasped harshly at the sight.

"Did someone call for help?" A woman asked.

"How did that baby get in there?" A man close to the cage asked.

"Whoever the parents are, they are irresponsible!"

Tsuna ignored the chattering as he pushed his way through. He reached to the front and called Matthew. The baby merely looked up to the brunet and giggled. In some way, the brunet was happy that Matthew was okay. However, he needed to get him back safe and sound. Yamamoto was right behind him, thinking of a way to get the baby boy out. That was when an idea came to Tsuna's head. He just needs to go into Hyper Dying Will Mode. After that, he'll fly on top of the cage, melt some parts of the top, and quickly get Matthew. And that's what he did.

The lions were just in the way. One of the lion that was closer to the baby looked at Tsuna. Their eyes locked as if they were in a staring contest. After a while, the lion roared and the rest of them separated and allowed Tsuna to take Matthew back. They knew that the brunet didn't have any intentions of hurting them or the baby. Matthew was just lying around, flinging his fist as if nothing is happening. He smiled and giggled at the sight of Tsuna. The brunet picked the baby up with one hand and used the other to fly out of the cage. The two males reunited with Yamamoto once they were on the other side.

"Thank goodness he's safe." Yamamoto smiled.

"Yeah… I think this is more than enough excitement for one day. We should go home." Tsuna insisted.

"I agree. Let's go."

–

Being able to be home made the Tsuna and Yamamoto feel relief. Matthew was in his own bedroom, asleep. The two of them were in the living room. They were trying to relax but found it hard to do so. They were still feeling on edge after the incident at the zoo. If Reborn were to hear this, Tsuna might need to consider writing a will. The brunet turned his head to the side. Yamamoto was lying next to him with his eyes closed.

"Sorry about today Yamamoto. I thought we were able finally relax and have fun… But in the end…"

"Don't worry Tsuna. I'm just glad that you two are safe. Though, we shouldn't go back there for a while."

"I can agree to that."

–

I know it's not much, but it's better than nothing. I hope this… ended well for everyone. Yeah, I really don't like this one. But you know… Always finish what you started. So, thanks for waiting on this story and hopefully a new chapter will be updated.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone. I'm happy to inform you guys that this story is able to be regularly updated. I think… We'll have to see. Anyways, I'm recovering from being knocked down. So this might affect my writing for this update.

Previously on _My Little Family_:

_Being able to be home made the Tsuna and Yamamoto feel relief. Matthew was in his own bedroom, asleep. The two of them were in the living room. They were trying to relax but found it hard to do so. They were still feeling on edge after the incident at the zoo. If Reborn were to hear this, Tsuna might need to consider writing a will. The brunet turned his head to the side. Yamamoto was lying next to him with his eyes closed._

"_Sorry about today Yamamoto. I thought we were able finally relax and have fun… But in the end…"_

"_Don't worry Tsuna. I'm just glad that you two are safe. Though, we shouldn't go back there for a while."_

"_I can agree to that."_

Chapter Five: Uncle Dino

Tsuna was groaning as he was walking down the stairs. It's twelve at night and he needed some sleep. And he finally got Matthew to settle down after the lion incident. He is not going to the zoo anytime soon. That's what he and Yamamoto agreed on. Now, Tsuna was going to answer the door late at night for a stranger. The brunet opened the door after shouting that he's getting it. Who in the world would bother someone so late at night anyways? That's when he got his answer. On the other side of the door were Dino and Romario. Tsuna just blinked blankly as the blond smiled at him. The brunet rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Hey there little bro! How are you?" Dino asked.

"Hello. Sorry to disturb you so late at night." Romario apologized.

Tsuna nodded half-heartedly. He was still wrapping his head around this. And before anyone could say anything, Tsuna just closed the door and slowly made way to his bedroom. The knocking on the door began again. Tsuna groaned. He really didn't want to do this when he's like this. Yamamoto soon came down from the noise to see what was going on. He yawned deeply, covering his mouth during the process. He quickly noticed the brunet standing around with his arms crossed. The Rain guardian merely asked who it was that was causing a disturbance. The quicker they can get rid of the person, the better. Plus, Matthew could be awake from this.

"It's Dino-san…" Tsuna muttered.

"Really…? Shouldn't we let him in?" Yamamoto asked.

"That's the thing. If I do, I doubt my house won't be damaged after a few minutes."

"You know that he won't go away until he comes in."

Tsuna made a small noise of protest. Yamamoto chuckled at the action and pats him on the head. He made way to the door and opened it. Tsuna stood behind Yamamoto, looking over at his side. Dino, once again, smiled. He said his hello to the Rain guardian and rushed into the house. Yamamoto did the same as he allowed them to enter the house. He closed the door afterward and took them to the living room. Dino probably had something important to say if he was here. Tsuna quickly added that they need to remain quick. He didn't tell them about Matthew when he said that. When they all settled down in the living room, Yamamoto decided he would make the drinks while the two bosses discuss among themselves. The three of them thanked him.

"Sorry about before. Not in the best mood right now." Tsuna apologized.

"It's all right. It was my fault for bothering you so late."

"So why are you here Dino-san? Did something happen?"

"Actually, Reborn ordered me to be here and deliver you this."

Dino's hand wandered to his pocket and pulled out a white envelope. Tsuna took it nevertheless. It probably had something to do with Matthew again. He opened it and slid the single paper out to read it.

_Dear Useless Tsuna,_

_How are you doing right now? Mama and the rest are doing fine. You're not having any problems with the baby, are you? Well, knowing you, there probably are. Anyways, I'm writing this to you for one reason. Are you going to school like you're supposed to? If not, I can see why. That's why Dino is here with you. Being your tutor, I'm concern about your education. And since you can't leave the baby alone, Dino is there to babysit. It's not an option for him. It's an order. If he refuses, I will deal with him later. As for now, focus on school. That goes the same for Yamamoto. And I expect you to do well in class. If not, be prepared for the consequences when I come back._

Tsuna paled when he finished reading Reborn's letter. That Spartan tutor never changes does he…? Yamamoto returned to the living room with drinks. He passed them out to everyone. Tsuna took his and drank it quickly as he can, slamming it down when he was done. His hand ran through his messy brown hair in frustration. He should have seen this coming. Sure, put an innocent baby with the leader of a Mafia family. Tsuna's eyes looked up to Dino. His 'older brother' was looking back at him in a daze. It's not that he doesn't trust him. It's just that he didn't have much confident of his ability of babysitting a small, vulnerable baby.

"So, what did the letter say?" Dino asked.

"Well… How good are you with kids?" Tsuna started.

"I'm okay with them… Why?

"Here…"

Tsuna gave the letter to Dino. He read it over before dropping his jaws. Yeah, the brunet wished he could have done the same thing. The blond boss leaned forward onto the table, one hand running through his hair. The only thing that he could do at the moment is follow Reborn's orders. When Reborn say he will deal with him if he doesn't do it, he _really_ means it. And he doesn't want to get a beating from a man with a baby's body. That would be an embarrassment. Dino sighed and agreed to the order. At least he gets to hang out with his little brother and the baby that the brunet is supposed to watch. Yamamoto sat next to Tsuna's side, wondering what was going on.

"Sorry for the inconvenience Dino-san…" Tsuna apologized.

"It's okay. Reborn always have something planned out. So, what's the baby name?"

"Oh, his name is Matthew. He's my mom's friend's baby."

"And where's your parents exactly?"

Tsuna and Yamamoto looked at each other before turning to Dino. The brunet explained the situation in detail. Apparently the responsibility of taking care of Matthew was supposed to go to his mother. Out of nowhere, his dad comes back home to take her on a vacation with everyone else. So his mother, without waking him, left the baby in his care and left with only a letter. The reason as to why they didn't take Matthew was because Reborn thought it as training and to make him responsible. And here they are… Dino smiled sheepishly at the brunet. That's something the Spartan tutor would do from his knowledge of the man.

"So how long are you supposed to watch over him?" Dino asked.

"A year…"

"A year…? And when is your family coming back?"

"After a year…"

Dino was smiling awkwardly at this point. Leaving two teenagers the responsibility of caring a baby for a whole year was madness. Then again, Reborn had some part in this. Tsuna slumped over the table, ready to release the frustration. Since Matthew stepped into his life, he felt some enjoyment on most occasions. However, that bundle of joy can cause more than enough trouble. And the reminder of the zoo made him cringed. There's no need to tell the blond bronco that. Yamamoto rubbed the brunet's back to ease the building tension. It was a stressful day for all of them. And the lack of sleep was making it worse on them.

"Well, I'm here now. I'll be helping around with Matthew then."

"Thanks Dino-san. It'll take some pressure off of us." Tsuna replied.

"So…Is there anything going on with you two…?"

"What do you mean?"

Dino quickly disregard his question, saying that it was nothing. However, he was curious about one thing. He didn't have any negative feelings for Yamamoto, but why Yamamoto? Why did Reborn choose the Rain guardian instead of Gokudera? And that silver-haired male is willing to do anything for his Tenth. And he really means _anything_. Instead, here he is sitting in front of Tsuna and Yamamoto. He had a slight feeling that Reborn was planning something for the two teenagers. But what exactly…? Tsuna stood up from his sitting position with Yamamoto doing the same thing.

"We need to change the sleeping arrangements then." Tsuna said.

"All three rooms are occupied. There are no extra rooms left." Yamamoto replied.

"Oh, don't mind me. I'll go to the nearest hotel to rest there." Romario responded.

"So, what about Dino-san…?"

Yamamoto suggested that he could go with Romario to the hotel. Tsuna rejected the idea since the blond boss had to stay here. Matthew's room was left alone since the baby doesn't need extra company to keep up late at night. So that leaves Tsuna's and Yamamoto's room. They were considering having an extra roommate. The largest bed in the house was in Yamamoto's room. The Rain guardian said it was okay if there's another person around. The brunet, again, rejected the idea. Yamamoto's room was not near Matthew's room. So Tsuna suggested that Dino sleep with him. On instinct, Yamamoto objected the idea. But didn't voice out why…

"If Dino-san sleeps with me, he'll be closer to Matthew's room."

"I don't want you to do that." Yamamoto objected.

"But it'll be easier that way. And that's my final decision."

"How about you two sleep in Yamamoto's room and I get Tsuna's room." Dino suggested.

The two teenagers paused and stared at the blond bronco. They didn't say anything. They just stood there, eyes on the same male. Dino smiled, one corner of his lips twitched at the sudden attention. That's when he saw it. The two males blushed harshly. It was unbelievable that they did at the same time. Now he saw why Reborn chose Yamamoto over Gokudera. The blond male smiled slyly. This is going to be a fun year. Since no one was objecting the suggestion, not that they could anyways, Dino confirmed the arrangements without another word.

"W-Well, I don't mind sleeping with Tsuna. That is, if you want to Tsuna." Yamamoto said.

"Oh, sure, yeah… I don't mind the sleeping arrangements." Tsuna whispered shyly.

"Since we agreed on this, let's call it a night." Dino said.

–

So, what do you guys think? I hope this answers Illuminati-4's question. Okay, that's it for today. Thank goodness that there are some loyal fans out there that still waited for this. I thought there wouldn't be any since it's hardly updated. Thank you and please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey there you guys. Here's another update for _My Little Family_. I hope you enjoy this and the other updates that the other 8027 writers did. Please take some time to read those too. They worked hard on them.

Previously on _My Little Family_:

_Since no one was objecting the suggestion, not that they could anyways, Dino confirmed the arrangements without another word._

"_W-Well, I don't mind sleeping with Tsuna. That is, if you want to Tsuna." Yamamoto said._

"_Oh, sure, yeah… I don't mind the sleeping arrangements." Tsuna whispered shyly._

"_Since we agreed on this, let's call it a night." Dino said._

Chapter Six: First Day on the Job

"Are you sure you're going to be okay with Matthew?" Tsuna asked, worried.

"It'll be okay Tsuna. You're worrying too much." Dino reassured.

"O-Okay… We'll be leaving then."

Tsuna waved goodbye to his 'older brother' as he left with Yamamoto. The brunet was feeling nervous since Reborn decided who was going to be the babysitter. And Dino made him feel slightly scared. Sure, he can rely on the man when their fighting. However, taking care of a baby is a completely different thing. Dino closed the door as the two teenagers were further away from it. Tsuna looked back, unsure if he made the right decision. Yamamoto was in his own little world. He was humming to himself and occasionally asked random questions. Most of them surrounded their friends. Tsuna looked at the smiling baseball idol. Now the brunet has another problem he has to worry about.

"Hey Yamamoto… Can we keep Matthew and us a secret?" Tsuna asked.

"Why? I don't see why we should. They'll understand and help out."

"That's the thing! Having them around might be too crazy for Matthew to handle."

"Hahaha! Okay, okay, I understand. We'll keep it as a secret if it helps you."

Tsuna sighed tiredly. He doesn't want any more problems rising than it should. And the fact that he hardly had any sleep last night is making it worse. Why you may ask? It was because of his Rain guardian. Yamamoto didn't snore, twist and turn, or did anything that could have kept him up. No, he slept perfectly fine like a baby and motionless as a corpse. It was the brunet's crazy imagination that kept him up. He kept on thinking of what Yamamoto would have done to him late at night if he was asleep. He even mentally prepared himself for anything his friend was going to throw at him. Alas, he didn't do anything. And Tsuna was beginning to regret pulling an all-nighter than sleeping for school.

'_That's the least of my problems. I wonder if Dino-san can handle things on his own…'_ Tsuna thought.

–

"Okay Matthew! I'm your new uncle and babysitter Dino. It's nice to meet you." Dino smiled.

Matthew was just lying on his bed, staring blankly at the blond. He didn't make any movement or sounds that could indicate he understood. Instead, he kept staring till he turned his head away in a bored manner. Dino became shocked at how a small child was already ignoring him. The blond male smiled sheepishly as he held both of his hands up. The first thing to do was keep Matthew busy. Or that's what Tsuna told him. So he planned out that they could play in the living room till they become tired. Images of himself and the baby having fun sent him into a small paradise. Dino was so close to picking up Matthew. But something stopped him from doing so. The cute innocent baby weakly slapped one of his hands away and made a quick noise that sounded like a 'no'.

"Ah… So you don't want to play? Then, are you hungry?" Dino asked.

Matthew made a sound that was similar to someone thinking and saying no. Dino took that as a no since the baby didn't look at him. He then asked the small child what he wanted to do. He was pretty much out of ideas. And Romario isn't here to help him. Matthew gave it a long thought. He wanted to see Tsuna and Yamamoto. The baby raised his little arms upward to Dino, gesturing for him that he wanted to be picked up. Dino did so. Matthew then pointed to the door and made a cooing sound. The blond male got the idea that Matthew wanted to go somewhere specific. So he went to every place that Matthew wanted to go to. After looking around in every room, he would occasionally pout or make a noise to show disappointment. At the end of going all over the house, they ended up in the living room.

"Are you looking for something Matthew?" Dino asked.

Matthew merely furrowed his eyebrows and pouted. He soon burst into tears, crying in Dino's arms. The blond panicked. The sudden outburst made him jump inside. He quickly held the baby close to his shoulder and pats the child's back. That caused Matthew to cry even harder. He wanted to see Yamamoto and Tsuna. He doesn't want to play with this blond stranger. Dino's ear rang as the cries became louder. Not knowing what to do, he rushed upstairs and settled the baby on his bed in his room. The blond bronco nervously looked around the room that could stop Matthew's crying. He grabbed the stuffed lion on the floor and handed it over to the baby.

"Here you go. Mr. Lion is here to make it all better." Dino said, nervously.

Matthew stopped his crying and stared at it for a minute. His small hands reached out for his favorite toy, making humming sounds. Dino sighed as he saw the baby play with his toy. However, his calmed nerves jumped when he heard familiar crying fill the small room. He turned around to see what Matthew was doing. The stuffed lion was next to him, away from his arms. He cried, hoping for the blond to figure out that he wanted Tsuna and Yamamoto. His cheeks turned red from his shouting. Alas, Dino did not get what the baby was asking for. Instead, he quickly grabbed the toy and handed it over to him again. It rolled away when he swung his arms, tears dripping from his eyes.

"What am I supposed to do? Neither Tsuna or Yamamoto are here." Dino muttered.

Matthew silenced his crying and stared at the blond. He heard Yamamoto and Tsuna's name. The young baby whimpered. Dino, starting to figure out what was going on, called out Yamamoto and Tsuna's name again. He could see a small smile forming as more whimpers came out his mouth. That's when he got it. Matthew was calling out for the two teenagers. And the sad part is that they're not here. If he were to tell the baby that, he'd probably cry again till the two of them do come home. That's when he got another idea. He smiled and told the baby that he'll be right back. Not after giving the baby the stuffed lion. Matthew blinked blankly as he watched Dino leave the room.

–

"… And that's how Romeo and Juliet died."

Tsuna was in his own dream world as class continued on without him. Today, they were learning something about _Romeo and Juliet_ and their tragic love story. The brunet wouldn't say that it would be something that he would be interested in the moment. Instead, his thoughts were on Dino and Matthew. Was Matthew okay? Did he get hurt from Dino's clumsiness? Is the house broken? Many questions float in his head as he paled. Oh, the house. He _really_ doesn't want anything to happen to his house. If something did, he would have to go to Yamamoto's house. And Dino would still be his babysitter and break Yamamoto's house. That would be bad. And he doesn't want to go to Italy just for shelter.

"Matthew… My house… I'm going to grow white hair after this year…" Tsuna whispered to himself.

"And that conclude our lesson. So, I hope you guys know this play well because we'll be performing it." The teacher announced.

"Aw!" The students groaned.

"Don't be like that. It'll be fun. And your performance will determine your grade this marking period."

More groaning came from students. Snapped out of his daydream, Tsuna slumped on his desk tiredly. He doesn't want to do it or have any part of it. He has Matthew to keep him up late at night. The teacher moved away from the covered board and told everyone to come up and write their name. And they did so and returned back to their original seats. The teacher pulled off the cover with the characters neatly written in rows. And in between were drawn lines heading down to the student's name. Tsuna pales as he found out who he had to be. **Tsunayoshi Sawada — Juliet Capulet** was written in bold words as if it was like an order.

"And don't even think of switching characters. Whoever you are, you're stuck with it. No exceptions."

Tsuna gulped. If he's playing Juliet, who's going to playing Romeo? He looked over the chart once more. His already paled skin paled more to the point that it was white. **Romeo Montague — Takeshi Yamamoto**… Yamamoto was playing the role of his lover. That just made everything worse. He wished he could blame Reborn for this, but he's on vacation. So, he's going to blame his odd luck. Yamamoto stared at the black board blankly. So in the play, he and Tsuna are lovers. A small blush formed on his cheeks. In the background, the two teenagers could hear a familiar voice shouting at the teacher for this 'terrible' way of choosing the characters.

"I'm sorry Gokudera. But you're stuck with whoever name you're stuck with."

"But why am I playing The Apothecary? That's a small role!"

"It can't be helped. What is done is done."

"Not if I have a say in this!"

Gokudera pulled out his unlit dynamites and aimed it to the teacher. Tsuna, fast on his feet, rushed to the Storm guardian and held him back. Gokudera eventually calmed down when he saw the brunet. Yamamoto came along to make sure he wasn't hurt. The silver-haired bomber merely growled and hid his weapons away. Tsuna sighed tiredly, happy that no damage was done on the school. He doesn't want to have another 'meeting' with Hibari for damaging his precious school. Not that he would call hunting him down as a meeting. The three of them returned to their seats. The teacher sighed in relief that his life was not in danger.

"Anyways, I will prepare a script. Be ready for practice tomorrow."

It was Tsuna's turn to sigh in misery. Not only does he have to worry about Matthew's well-being, he has to worry about not failing in his performance. To think his luck couldn't get any worse. Then again, he doesn't want to jinx himself so early during the day. His chocolate brown eyes wandered behind him, taking a quick glance at the baseball fanatic. Their eyes eventually met. The brunet was the one that ended it and quickly looked forward in front of the class. His cheeks were red and burning. In the play, Yamamoto was playing as Tsuna's lover. The brunet dropped his head on his desk. This must be some ironic joke someone is pulling on him. Either way, it's not funny.

–

Dino rushed into Matthew's room, breathing harshly and cheeks redden. The baby boy resting on his bed merely blinked at the sight of the blond. The entire time he was away, Matthew remained quiet as he was waiting. He thought the stranger was bringing Yamamoto and Tsuna to him. Apparently, he was wrong. Tears forming and ready to fall, Matthew puffed out his cheek from frustration. He wanted to be with Yamamoto and Tsuna. Not with this stranger that came out of nowhere. Dino quickly regain his composure when he caught sight of the baby. He ran over to the bed and held up a picture frame above Matthew's face. The baby boy stopped what he was doing and looked at it. It was a picture of his precious Tsuna. He smiled and giggled.

"I'm going to grow wrinkles by the end of this year."

–

Finally I'm done with today's chapter. I just want drop to the floor somewhere and sleep. But I can't really do that. I'm going to update and finish my writing as much as I can today. So, that's it and I'll be seeing you all on the next update. And thank you to those that reviewed on the previous chapter. And I really appreciate the encouragement. To answer **Alice-Italy-Haruhi**'s review: Yeah, Reborn was involved sort of. As for Matthew, no. He has no relation to Yamamoto or Tsuna. And he's not an experiment. Though that might be a good idea… Well, I'll keep that in mind. Anyways, until next time, goodbye.


	7. Chapter 7

Good day to you all. I hope that you will enjoy today's update. I apologize in advance for the shortness and any errors you will see. Thank you for your time and please enjoy.

Previously on _My Little Family_:

_It was Tsuna's turn to sigh in misery. Not only does he have to worry about Matthew's well-being, he has to worry about not failing in his performance. To think his luck couldn't get any worse. Then again, he doesn't want to jinx himself so early during the day. His chocolate brown eyes wandered behind him, taking a quick glance at the baseball fanatic. Their eyes eventually met. The brunet was the one that ended it and quickly looked forward in front of the class. His cheeks were red and burning. In the play, Yamamoto was playing as Tsuna's lover. The brunet dropped his head on his desk. This must be some ironic joke someone is pulling on him. Either way, it's not funny._

_Dino rushed into Matthew's room, breathing harshly and cheeks redden. The baby boy resting on his bed merely blinked at the sight of the blond. The entire time he was away, Matthew remained quiet as he was waiting. He thought the stranger was bringing Yamamoto and Tsuna to him. Apparently, he was wrong. Tears forming and ready to fall, Matthew puffed out his cheek from frustration. He wanted to be with Yamamoto and Tsuna. Not with this stranger that came out of nowhere. Dino quickly regain his composure when he caught sight of the baby. He ran over to the bed and held up a picture frame above Matthew's face. The baby boy stopped what he was doing and looked at it. It was a picture of his precious Tsuna. He smiled and giggled._

"_I'm going to grow wrinkles by the end of this year."_

Chapter 7: Just the Beginning

Yamamoto and Dino were sitting in the living room, drinking some tea. After coming home, the two teenagers found the blond on the floor with Matthew hitting him with the picture frame. The sight of them caused the baby boy to stop and coo at them. Soon after, Tsuna took him for a quick nap. Dino slumped on the table with his drink at his side. He was beyond tired. All day he was dealing with an overemotional child. One minute Matthew is happy and the next he's throwing a tantrum. The likeliness of him being able to hear anything below a scream is high. Yamamoto smiled sheepishly at the sight of Dino. He cleared his throat with a cough.

"I can't believe that you had to deal with that for two days. How could you two handle that?" Dino muttered.

"Matthew wasn't really… emotional when he met us."

"Wait, does that mean he hates me?"

"I'm not really sure. Maybe he needs to get used to you."

Dino muttered under his breath that he slightly doubts it. First, the baby ignores him. Then, he cries his heart out like a wild animal to its parents. Yet, one glance on the spot, Matthew stopped his crying when he saw the two students coming into the living room. He held out his hands, clenching and unclenching. It was a sight to see. A famous Mafia boss is at the very mercy of a child. If his family gets their hands on this, who knows how long they'll use it as a joke. Yamamoto tries to comfort the sulking blond. During that time, Tsuna entered the room and sat next to his Rain guardian, tired. Matthew was being stubborn when he tried to get him to sleep. But, in the end, the baby boy was asleep.

"So Dino-san… How was your first day with Matthew?" Tsuna asked.

"Where do I begin? Oh… He hates me!" Dino cried out.

"That's not true. Once he gets used to you, you'll get along perfectly."

"I won't hold my breath for that…"

Tsuna smiled sheepishly at the blond bronco's actions. He and Yamamoto later excused themselves since they needed to practice for the play. Dino perked up at the information. He asked what it was when he caught the brunet by his wrist. Tsuna said it was Romeo and Juliet with displeasure. That's when the blond instantly stood up and recalls information he had on the tragic play. Taking place in Italy, lovers forming a strong bond called love that was forbidden. Dino placed one hand on his chest while the other upward. Tsuna and Yamamoto stood there watching their friend trying to reenact the play from what he could remember.

"Can I go forward when my heart is here? Turn back, dull earth, and find thy centre out."

"You're really into it." Tsuna said.

"Of course I am! The love between them is amazing. So, what role are you guys playing?"

"Well… I'm playing as Juliet. Yamamoto is Romeo."

Dino just stood there, staring blankly at the brunet. There was that awkward silence. The grip on Tsuna's wrist loosened to the point it was not there anymore. More silence after that. Dino, finally recompose himself, walked to the kitchen to prepare milk for Matthew. The two students watched for a short period of time till they shrugged their shoulders and left. Pouring in the formula, the blond bronco slowly slid down to the floor. His lips held back his laughter, blush brightly forming on his cheeks. If only Reborn had taken some part in that. He would, wouldn't he? His shoulders shook from the anticipation. The idea of his precious younger brother in a dress is a sight to see.

'_This would be great blackmail for Reborn to use.'_ He thought.

—

"S-So… Our teacher said we have to be… friendly with each other. So we could do better in the play." Tsuna mumbled.

"I guess so. But what should we do specifically?" Yamamoto asked.

"I-I don't know…"

Tsuna and Yamamoto were in their shared bedroom. The brunet was sitting on the bed with his school uniform on. Yamamoto was loosening his tie as he was approaching his friend. The scene itself appeared like his Rain guardian was trying to tempt him. A light blushed formed on Tsuna's cheeks when Yamamoto sat next to him on the bed and sighed. He could feel his body becoming warmer than it should be. The brunet scooched further away. This was getting awkward. How is this not weird at all? He's alone with his friend in a bedroom. And they need to be 'friendly' with each other under their teacher's orders. Tsuna silently gulped. He didn't even notice Yamamoto leaning near him.

"Tsuna, are you feeling okay?" Yamamoto asked.

"Ah… Yeah, sure I am! Why wouldn't I be?" Tsuna smiled awkwardly.

"You look a bit tense. Are you tired?"

"N-No… I'm just… nervous about the play and such."

Yamamoto settled one of his hands on Tsuna's forehead. He was making sure that his friend wasn't running a cold and lying about it. He smiled after the results. The brunet merely looked down, allowing his bangs to cover his eyes, and blush more. Yamamoto wanted to lean closer but something stopped him. The sound of a baby crying reached their ears. Tsuna was the first one to stand up. Yamamoto followed right after. Quick on to his feet, the brunet told the Rain guardian to remain in the room while he deals with the baby. Hesitant, the taller male agreed nevertheless. The brunet quickly smiled at him and ran out of the room to Matthew's bedroom. Dino was already there when he opened the door. The baby cried in the blond bronco's arms till he saw him.

"Tsuna, I just gave him his milk. But I sort of woke him up by accident." Dino said.

"Don't worry Dino-san. I'll handle him right now. You can relax today."

"Are you sure? You're busy practicing with Yamamoto for the play right?"

"We don't have the script right now. We're just reenacting what we know. For now, Yamamoto and I will handle Matthew."

Dino nods as he hands over Matthew to Tsuna. The baby smiled when he was being embraced by the person he wanted to be with. The blond merely dropped his head when he realized he was once again rejected by the baby. The brunet smiled back as he left the room and brought him to his. Yamamoto instantly stood up from the bed and approached them. Matthew, trying his best, reached out to the Rain guardian with one of his hands. Yamamoto took hold of it and smiled down at the innocent child. Matthew giggled cheerfully now that he has the two people that he wants to be with near him. Dino, standing afar, watched the three of them. Odd enough, they looked like a real happy family.

–

"So, which of us are 'Papa' and 'Mama'?" Yamamoto asked.

"What are you talking about Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked.

"Well, since we're playing as Matthew's parents, it's natural to be called as one."

"And you want us to pick who's going to be the mama and papa?"

Yamamoto nodded his head. The three of them were sitting in the middle of the bed. Tsuna and Yamamoto were across from each other while Matthew was in the middle. The brunet allowed the baby rest on his stomach, using his hands to play with his little arm. Matthew, not paying any slight attention, cooed and smiled all around while his current 'parents' are talking among themselves. Without any further notice, Yamamoto decided on who's going to be the papa and mama. Tsuna was going to be papa while he was going to be mama. The brunet expressed his disapproval by having the corner of his lips twitch awkwardly. Matthew caught on what was going on and frowned too. He didn't like that arrangement.

"That… doesn't sound right…" Tsuna said.

"Really…? I thought it was good. Then, do you want to be the mama?"

"That doesn't sound right either."

The only one that approved Tsuna being mama and Yamamoto as papa was Matthew. His light brown eyes widen, sparkling with joy. A smile came across his face as he cooed with the idea. And his little hands kept swinging the brunet's energetically. Without any further ado, the younger male was mama and his Rain guardian took the role of papa. Much to Tsuna's discomfort… They were officially a family, for now. Yamamoto, overjoyed, picked up Matthew and settled him in his arms. He gently ruffles the baby's black hair. Tsuna watched the scene in front of him. If it wasn't for his young age, Yamamoto would have made a great parent. But that's as long as he doesn't touch a baseball.

"Papa and mama love Matthew. I hope we can get along till your real parents come." Yamamoto smiled.

"Yeah… But for the time being, let's enjoy ourselves."

"This feels like we're playing house. How nostalgic…!"

'_I love papa Yamamoto and mama Tsuna too! We're a big family!'_ Matthew thought happily.

—

Well that's it for this update. Thank you for your time. I have an announcement to make. Unfortunately, until further notice, my on-going stories are going to be under hiatus. This does not mean I will stop writing. It's just that I won't be able to update for a while. I have about three to two months left of school and I really need to study and focus. I hope you guys will be okay with it for now. As for _I'm Just A Weapon_, that will be on the crossover section. I hope you guys will continue reading it. That's it from me. Until the next update, have a nice day.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello readers. Even though I'm on hiatus, that doesn't mean I can't update what I got done. I feel really blah… At least school is almost over. But my laptop is acting funny. I just want summer vacation to come soon already… Please enjoy.

Previously on _My Little Family_:

"_Papa and mama love Matthew. I hope we can get along till your real parents come." Yamamoto smiled._

"_Yeah… But for the time being, let's enjoy ourselves."_

"_This feels like we're playing house. How nostalgic…!"_

'_I love papa Yamamoto and mama Tsuna too! We're a big family!' Matthew thought happily._

Chapter 8: Uncle Gokudera…?

Gokudera was unhappy. And no one wants a rampaging bomber on the loose right? No, no one does. But here he is in school, at his desk, upset. After the selection of who's going to be whom, he was not really happy. First off, he's stuck with a character that is not worth mentioning. Two, he doesn't like how close Yamamoto is getting with his Tenth. Yes, his precious Tenth. Since Tsuna and his Rain guardian were the main characters, it was natural for them to get along. However, the Storm guardian was very unhappy about it too. Not only that, he would sometimes catch Yamamoto staying over the brunet's house longer than normal.

'_I'm going to get to the bottom of this.'_ He thought.

During their way home, Gokudera asked if he could come over to Tsuna's house to help him practice for the play. However, he was rejected on the spot. He didn't say the reason to why because he was mostly avoiding it. When all three of them were parting ways, Gokudera took the liberty upon himself to 'follow' them. Technically, he was not stalking them. Two completely different things… Anyways, when he was secretly hanging around, he looked inside the living room through the sliding glass door. He could see Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Dino talking to each other. The Storm guardian was curious as to why the blond bronco was there. Was it because of Mafia related stuff that the brunet didn't want to get him involved in?

'_And why is Yamamoto there instead of me?'_ He thought grumpily.

The two students decided to leave the room till Dino took hold of Tsuna. Gokudera could see clearly the blond Mafia boss' expression changed from depressed to happy in an instant. The bomber even saw what seemed like he was trying to recite something. Probably something from Shakespeare from his guessing… They soon parted ways. Gokudera would have suspected they would go upstairs to the second floor. And he needs to get up there. That's when he got an idea. Gokudera quickly pulled out his trusty cannon and strapped it on. Fortunately, the gang was able to keep their weapons from the future. The Storm guardian aimed it at the ground and fired.

Cannons are made for firing, not flying. Gokudera didn't take that into consideration. So don't try this at home. When he fired, he found himself landing on the roof with a loud thump. He quickly got on his hands and knees, praying that his Tenth or anyone in that matter didn't hear that. Gokudera slowly moved closer to the edge where he thought Tsuna's room was under. He peeked in to see no one. However, he took notice of the mess. He moved to the next window besides it. The Storm guardian peeked into the room like he did before. There wasn't a mess in there, that's for sure. Instead, Gokudera's eyes widen when he noticed someone in the small room. A child if he wanted to be specific.

"Who is that?" He whispered to himself.

The child finally woke up from his slumber to burst out crying. Gokudera frowned, thinking that the baby is rather troublesome. Dino soon came into the room minutes later to comfort the weeping baby. From his guess, it wasn't doing much. The Storm guardian made a hesitant conclusion that the baby was Dino's. He had always thought that the clumsy boss was a player. It wasn't till minutes later that his precious boss stepped into the room. The brunet took hold of the child. Dino seemed like he was apologizing to Tsuna for the trouble. Gokudera clenched one of his hands, feeling rather proud of his boss. Tsuna, the kind-hearted leader of the Vongola…

The two of them parted ways. Gokudera moved to the previous window, thinking that Tsuna would go there. Yet, he didn't. So he moved to the next window on the other side. From the looks of it, it was supposed to be Tsuna's parents' room. There, he could see Tsuna and Yamamoto playing happily with the child. Gokudera frowned at the sight. To think that an irresponsible person like Dino would push the responsibilities to the Tenth was rather disappointing. The Storm guardian's blood began to boil when he saw how friendly Yamamoto was getting with Tsuna. It was like seeing one big happy family. That should have been him in there. Gokudera leaned his ear close to the window, wanting to hear what they were saying.

"_Papa and mama love Matthew."_

That was the only thing that he could hear before going blank. So, the baby wasn't Dino's. It was Tsuna and Yamamoto's. The brunet was the mother and the Rain guardian was the father. How was that scientifically possible? But what is impossible nowadays? They're in a Mafia family. They recently came home from the future. And that was considered impossible till now. Gokudera's grip on the roof loosened as he tries to comprehend this. Yamamoto and Tsuna had a baby together. Well, if he looked closely, the child did resemble them a bit. His grip was gone. There was nothing there to keep him up on that roof. Before Gokudera could blink, he fell off the roof. He landed with a big thump on the back. Deep in his daze, he weakly stood up and walked away.

—

"Tenth, I know this is sudden but… I want to help support you and your baby."

Tsuna blinked blankly, registering what Gokudera is saying. Earlier this morning, the brunet was worried since his Storm guardian was acting a bit weird. He didn't know why or question it. Occasionally, he would see him scowled every now and then. And here they are on the rooftop eating lunch. Well, that's what they were doing till Gokudera wanted to make an announcement. The Storm guardian was on his hands and knees, bowing his head down. Tsuna and Yamamoto can silently agree that this is rather odd. A normal person wouldn't usually say that, to them that is. The brunet nervously requested for Gokudera to raise his head up. For a split second, he could see sparkles in the Storm guardian's eyes.

"Gokudera-kun, what are you talking about?" Tsuna asked.

"I found out that you and Yamamoto had a child together. As your right-hand man, I want to help."

Yamamoto and Tsuna instantly knew what Gokudera was talking about. They both blushed. It was a bit embarrassing. The Storm guardian was implying that Matthew is their actual baby. But that's not true. Plus, the two of them aren't really a couple. That would have been weird. Tsuna dismissed his embarrassment and asked Gokudera to forget about it. Being both stubborn and determined, the silver haired male refused to do so. He wanted to help out. The brunet sighed. Even if he made into an order, he could see his loyal friend hiding somewhere near his house and watching them. Wouldn't that be considered stalking? Tsuna ignored the thought.

"We could use the help Tsuna. When was the last time we got some actual sleep?"

"That's true. Matthew doesn't really like Dino… But what if he doesn't like Gokudera-kun?"

"We'll just see what will happen and go from there. Plus, aren't you a bit stressed out Tsuna?"

"Don't worry Tenth. Please leave everything to me. Removing pressure from their boss is a right-hand man's job."

—

'_Papa, Mama, who is this person?'_ Matthew thought.

Matthew just woke up from his nap to see people surrounding him. And there was an unfamiliar person among them. He blinked a few times as he looked around. Was there something going on? That could be one of the possibilities. Dino was whimpering weakly, Yamamoto and Tsuna were smiling, and the nameless person was awkwardly smiling. Matthew quickly raised both of his arms, wanting to be picked up. Yamamoto was the one to do so. The baby boy cheered happily. Tsuna stood by his Rain guardian and moved his finger towards Matthew. The raven haired baby giggled as he took it. He would coo and giggle as he moves the finger around.

"Gokudera-kun, this is Matthew. Matthew, meet you Uncle Gokudera-kun." Tsuna smiled.

"It's nice to finally meet you Matthew." Gokudera greeted.

'_Another Uncle…? Is he going to be a rival for papa Yamamoto like Uncle Dino?'_

"See…? I told you so. He doesn't like me at all!" Dino exclaimed.

Matthew release Tsuna's finger to take Gokudera's. It felt weird. The baby's brown eyes moved to the silver haired male. He seemed rather happy. Tsuna smiled brightly. Matthew was getting along with Gokudera. Yamamoto smiled alongside him. That was until something unexpected happened. Matthew bit Gokudera's finger harshly. The Storm guardian's eyebrow twitched slightly from the slimy wound. The baby released the finger and clapped his hand as if he accomplished his mission. Gokudera frown darkly but didn't say anything. He wiped away the remaining saliva onto his pants. Dino, feeling unexpectedly happy, smiled. At least he knew he wasn't alone on the hate list.

'_Mama Tsuna belongs to papa Yamamoto. Don't get in the way.'_ Matthew thought.

"Well so much for that… Tsuna, I'm going to go shopping. We need more milk." Yamamoto said.

"Do you want me to come with you? I can help take care of Matthew." Tsuna insisted.

"No, no. It's okay Tsuna. You're tired right? Best time to get some rest."

Tsuna sighed weakly. That was true. Yamamoto is able to handle himself. He proved that many times. And if anything happened, he would tell the brunet. Gokudera instantly jumped into the conversation, saying that he'll go too. Even though the baby didn't really like him, it was his job to protect Matthew as a right-hand man. It would wound his pride if he didn't do so. Dino was about to say that he wanted to come too. However, the Storm guardian was quick. He told the blond bronco that he would only cause trouble and a mess if he came along. Tsuna pats the depressed Dino on the back. The brunet asked once more if Yamamoto was okay without him being around.

"Don't worry Tsuna. Gokudera is with me. Plus, I want you to relax. You didn't sleep well a few nights before right?"

"W-Well, that's because… Okay, okay… I get it. I'll take it easy." Tsuna smiled.

"Bronco, make sure to take care of the Tenth. If you don't, I'll bomb you."

"I got it. Leave Tsuna to me. I can take care of him."

Gokudera nodded. That was a good answer that he wanted to hear. Tsuna moved closer to Matthew. He gently waved goodbye and said to the baby to have fun. In both Dino and Gokudera's perspective, the brunet is really caring towards Matthew. And they would be lying if they said Yamamoto, Tsuna, and Matthew didn't look like a family. The Rain guardian replied that they'll come home safely for the baby. Dino clapped his hands, signaling for everyone to do what they need to do. He moved closer to the brunet and took him to his bedroom. Matthew instantly saw that as a declaration of war. Yet, he didn't cry over it. He was thinking that he should plan that out later.

"So… Let's go shopping." Yamamoto said.

—

That's it for now. So if you're wondering why Matthew didn't like Dino, that's why. He saw him as a love rival of Yamamoto's. So he wants to help his papa Yamamoto to win mama Tsuna's love. It's cute, right? Anyways, I'll probably update again but not sure when. I'll see what I can do. Bye for now.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey readers. At first, I didn't want to do a scene for Yamamoto and Gokudera shopping. But because of **theluckyshipper**'s review, I kind of got inspired to do so. This is to show what it's like if you mess with an 8027 fan. That means Matthew. Let the battle begin! And to the **Guest** that reviewed last chapter. I would be honored if you did a fanart for this. And I'm sure that the 8027 fans would love it too. If you are, I'll dedicate a chapter for you. I'm serious... I haven't got a lot of my 8027 fill lately so yeah… Please enjoy the new update.

Previously on _My Little Family_:

"_Bronco, make sure to take care of the Tenth. If you don't, I'll bomb you."_

"_I got it. Leave Tsuna to me. I can take care of him."_

_Gokudera nodded. That was a good answer that he wanted to hear. Tsuna moved closer to Matthew. He gently waved goodbye and said to the baby to have fun. In both Dino and Gokudera's perspective, the brunet is really caring towards Matthew. And they would be lying if they said Yamamoto, Tsuna, and Matthew didn't look like a family. The Rain guardian replied that they'll come home safely for the baby. Dino clapped his hands, signaling for everyone to do what they need to do. He moved closer to the brunet and took him to his bedroom. Matthew instantly saw that as a declaration of war. Yet, he didn't cry over it. He was thinking that he should plan that out later._

"_So… Let's go shopping." Yamamoto said._

Chapter 9: Declaration of War!

Yamamoto was going through the aisles, searching for whatever is good. Resting in his arms was baby Matthew with his stuffed lion. Gokudera was following behind them, carrying the shopping basket and looking around. They just finished getting the milk for the baby. Yet, Yamamoto wanted to make something for dinner. So they're just looking and getting whatever they can afford. Matthew clung to his lion as he snuggled closer to the Rain guardian. Everything was going just fine. Even the raven haired baby would glance at the Storm guardian from time to time to keep him in check. Yamamoto picked up the thin sliced meat and placed it in the basket.

"Aren't these ingredients for a hot pot? You're supposed to make them during the winter."

"I know. But I want to make something for everyone to eat. To celebrate our growing family…"

"Really… I'm starting to wonder who the 'papa' in the relationship is."

"Tsuna looks more like the mother. Plus, I can top him whenever I want."

Gokudera exclaimed at the comment. Yamamoto hummed, pretending that nothing happened. The Storm guardian, grumpily, dropped the subject. He didn't want to accept it either. There was no way he could hear something like that from a baseball fanatic like Yamamoto. Matthew giggled silently. He knew what was going on. And his 'papa' was right. Mama Tsuna can be easily topped by his papa Yamamoto. And that the brunet looks more like a female than a male. The baby boy reached out his hand to Yamamoto's. Even though it was cold, Matthew was feeling warm. That's when the two guardians moved away from that area to somewhere different. They were looking for certain vegetables to add in their dinner.

"Maybe we should add some lettuce and carrots in." Yamamoto said.

"Add some daikon in too."

They both reached out for the lettuce first. For a split second, their fingers touched. Gokudera pulled his away quickly as if acid burnt him. Matthew didn't pay much attention to the silver haired bomber. However, when he looked up, he saw something he shouldn't have. Yamamoto was blushing. There was no mistake. And it was hard to deny it also since it was still there. The raven haired baby frowned with disappointment. His papa Yamamoto wasn't supposed to blush like that. He shouldn't at all. His grip on the stuffed lion grew tighter. If his mama Tsuna saw this, he would be sad. That's why he should stop this before anything else happens.

'_Don't flirt with other people!' _He thought angrily.

"Yamamoto, there's something wrong with Matthew." Gokudera pointed out.

"Matthew…? What's wrong? Are you feeling sick?" Yamamoto asked.

'_Don't cheat on mama Tsuna! Uncle Gokudera is a bad person!'_ He thought.

Matthew was huffing and puffing. He was upset. And the two guardians couldn't tell why he was upset. Yamamoto brought the baby closer to his chest, patting him on the back. It was supposed to help but it didn't. The two older males continued on with their shopping. Matthew wasn't the only person on edge. Gokudera was too. Whenever he was too close to the Rain guardian, the baby boy would scream at the top of his lungs. That caused the Storm guardian to jump. And when he was helping Yamamoto try to eat a few samples, the baby boy would throw his stuffed lion at him. Yeah, Gokudera was definitely on the hate list.

'_Since mama Tsuna isn't here, I must protect papa Yamamoto. That way he won't cheat.'_ He thought.

"Matthew, please be nice to Uncle Gokudera. If you don't, mama Tsuna is going to be sad."

'_He's going to be sadder if he knew you were cheating!'_

"That baby already made it obvious that he doesn't like me. That's not going to change it."

Yamamoto sighed tiredly. He'll fix their relationship later. For now, he just wanted to hurry home. They both went to the cashier and checked out. Tsuna should be asleep by now or doing something to keep himself busy. It was almost late at night after all. Matthew crossed his arms. If he knew about this earlier, he would have found a way to keep Gokudera at home. He thought that Uncle Gokudera was after mama Tsuna. Instead, it was papa Yamamoto that he was targeting. Next time, he's not allowing them to get close ever again. And that goes for Uncle Dino too. He was probably trying to get mama Tsuna now. Matthew slowly became tired as he thought over his plan.

—

Yamamoto and Gokudera finally returned home from their shopping. The Storm guardian instantly dropped to the floor once he was in the kitchen. Who would have thought it took that long just to get milk and other things. Matthew was trying his best to stay up the best he could. All that looking and protecting made him exhausted and a bit sleepy. And he just finished taking a nap a few hours ago. Yamamoto chuckled lightly at his friend and child. He'll do something about that later. For now, he was busy unpacking the groceries. Dino came down when he heard someone coming in. The blond bronco quickly took the baby and helped out also.

"Thanks, I really needed the extra hand. So, where's Tsuna?" He asked.

"Tsuna is upstairs sleeping. He fell right asleep after getting on that bed."

"Really…? After I'm done with this, I'll check up on him. Can you take Matthew to bed? He's tired."

"Sure. You're really amazing at this. Knowing what to do and all that…"

Yamamoto blinked at the comment. Ever since Matthew came into his life, all this was natural to him. It was as if he already knew what to do or had a child himself. He merely smiled as he watched Dino walk away with the tired baby. He quickly finished his packing and helped Gokudera to the room Dino was staying in. That's a temporary thing hopefully. The Rain guardian left the room and went to his. Inside, Tsuna was resting peacefully on the large bed. Yamamoto approached him and sat at the edge. Brushing aside some strand of hair, he lowered himself to the brunet's cheek. It was obvious that he wanted to kiss him. Yet, he held himself back. He shouldn't be doing this.

"Good night Tsuna…" He whispered.

—

Tsuna blinked softly as he woke up. Much to his surprise, he found Yamamoto sleeping next to him peacefully. And his arm was wrapped around the brunet's waist. He blushed lightly at the action. Tsuna slowly removed the arm from his waist and left the bed. He exited the room to check up the baby. Entering the baby's room, he approached the bed. Matthew was fast asleep. The brunet tucked the raven haired baby in a bit more to make sure he is kept warm. With that, he left and went to the kitchen. Dino was the first person he saw when he got there. The blond bronco was drinking some coffee that he successfully made.

"Tsuna, you're awake. Do you want some coffee? It's fresh." Dino offered.

"Sure. It'll help me wake up better. Thanks."

"So… Tsuna, there's something I've been wanted to ask you."

"And what is that?"

Dino handed the cup of coffee to Tsuna before sitting down. Since he came into the brunet's household, he noticed a few things that his 'little brother' didn't seem to acknowledge. Or he probably did know it but doesn't say anything. The blond bronco's light brown eyes met with Tsuna's. The brunet was just sitting there, waiting for the Chiavarone boss to say something. Dino cleared his throat and asked. Did Tsuna ever have thoughts of having his own family? A real family…? Tsuna hummed as he thought it over. Well, he didn't expect anything like this to happen, that's for sure. Dino watched silently as he waited for the brunet's answer.

"I did before. But all of that was with Kyoko-chan. It's different now."

"How is it different? Is there someone else out there you see a future with?" Dino asked.

"I'm not sure myself. Why are you suddenly interested?"

"I was just curious. But, you know, Tsuna… Keep your eyes open okay?"

—

Tsuna was still bothered over what Dino said to him. It was only yesterday since they had that talk. '_Keep your eyes open okay?_' Open his eyes for what exactly? The brunet dropped the thought since it was going to get him nowhere. Matthew had his mouth open most of the time, whining for mama Tsuna to feed him. Tsuna quickly apologized to the baby and resumed to feed him. Yamamoto and the rest were doing house chores. The Rain guardian wanted to cook breakfast. Dino was going to wash the laundry. Gokudera was cleaning the mess in the brunet's former room. It was a nice to start with. And it was their day off from school too.

"Matthew, make sure to eat a lot. That way you can grow big and strong like papa Yamamoto."

"And become pretty and healthy like mama Tsuna, right Matthew?" Yamamoto yelled.

"Y-Yamamoto, don't say those stuff out of nowhere!"

"Haha! It's fine Tsuna. Matthew probably doesn't know what we're talking about."

But they were wrong. Children know more than what their parents think they do. The only issue was that he can't talk right now. He has to be a bit older to do that. Matthew clapped his hands, enjoying the peach flavored baby food that Yamamoto bought. Tsuna smiled. Since he finally got enough sleep, he felt really energetic. As if he could match up to Ryohei. Well, that might be going too far. The brunet said 'ah', hoping that the raven haired baby would do the same. Matthew blushed every time his mama Tsuna fed him. He was feeling rather happy. It was just another day with his papa Yamamoto and mama Tsuna. With two more people added. Maybe he can get used to this sort of lifestyle.

–

Well, that's it for this update. I hope that shows you what it's like if you mess with an 8027 fan. Don't worry, we're not that crazy. Sort of… Mwahahaha! Anyways, if I think about it, this story is not even close to being complete. It's probably going to have 15 or more chapters till I'm satisfied. And I hope that you guys would still continue to read this. Thank you and please review. Or Matthew will show you his angry lion toy…


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone. Before we begin, I want to make an important announcement. I am no longer writing... Further information will be explained at the end of the story. And please enjoy this early short story.

Previously on _My Little Family_:

_"Yamamoto, don't say those stuff out of nowhere!"_

_"Haha! It's fine Tsuna. Matthew probably doesn't know what we're talking about."_

_But they were wrong. Children know more than what their parents think they do. The only issue was that he can't talk right now. He has to be a bit older to do that. Matthew clapped his hands, enjoying the peach flavored baby food that Yamamoto bought. Tsuna smiled. Since he finally got enough sleep, he felt really energetic. As if he could match up to Ryohei. Well, that might be going too far. The brunet said 'ah', hoping that the raven haired baby would do the same. Matthew blushed every time his mama Tsuna fed him. He was feeling rather happy. It was just another day with his papa Yamamoto and mama Tsuna. With two more people added. Maybe he can get used to this sort of lifestyle._

Chapter 10: Ideas

It was just another regular day in Namimori Middle School. Tsuna was sitting at his seat, reading over the script. His teacher finally made the copies of the play that he promised and is currently going over them. The brunet was just skimming through it since he didn't particularly liked the idea of him playing the main female role. It left a dent in his pride.

"Make sure to go home and practice over your lines. Once you come back next class, I'll see if you did or not." He said.

_'How can I study this? I'm watching over a baby at home!'_ Tsuna thought miserably.

And that was true. Fortunately for him, he wasn't alone on this. Yamamoto was with him too. Since Gokudera found out about Matthew, he was insisting to come over to help. That wasn't doing much for them. Matthew just didn't show any signs of liking the Storm guardian nor his 'Uncle' Dino. If anything, he made it very clear that he didn't want those two to get too close to him.

_'I hope Dino-san isn't having any trouble with Matthew.'_

* * *

"Why don't you like me?" Dino exclaimed.

_'You're plotting to get mama Tsuna again!'_ Matthew thought angrily.

"I mean what did I do to make you hate me?"

_'You're constant flirting with mama Tsuna!'_

Dino pinched the bridge of his nose. This was driving him crazy. A baby is driving him crazy! This is completely talking to one knowing that the child can't talk made it worse. Matthew just stared at him boredly. At first, he wasn't too happy with the blond bronco. Because earlier that morning, he saw something mama Tsuna and papa Yamamoto were getting ready for school, Matthew caught his 'Uncle' getting too friendly. And that's why he's stirring up trouble.

_'Keep away from mama Tsuna. And we won't have any issues.'_

"This doesn't matter anymore. Let's just, for a single minute, get along." Dino said.

Matthew mentally hummed, thinking about what the blond said. Well, he should try to. And he's putting a lot of emphasis on the word try. Since Dino came in and called himself the uncle, the raven haired boy have been causing a lot of trouble for him. Mainly because he thought of him as a threat to his current parents relationship. He didn't want his papa and mama to be torn apart.

_'Okay, just this once. But if you try to flirt with mama Tsuna again, I won't go easy on you.'_ He thought seriously.

And that was the start of his friendship with uncle Dino. Though, he didn't really see him as one. More like an acquaintance that you would talk from time to time. Now that he has a new ally, he was wondering about his other uncle. Matthew swayed his arms up and down excitedly. Will his other uncle become his friend or enemy? That will all depend on if he tries anything on papa Yamamoto.

* * *

It was lunchtime for Tsuna and his friends. The three of them were up on the rooftop, eating lunch like usual. They were talking about all sorts of topics. Most of them were about either Matthew with Dino and the upcoming play they're having. Gokudera snorted slightly. They were talking about Dino's position as Matthew's babysitter and uncle. Tsuna leaned on the rusty fence tiredly.

"You shouldn't worry too much Tenth. He can handle himself... sort of..." Gokudera reassured.

"Yeah, the kid was the one that suggested him. If it was anyone else, I wouldn't feel too easy either." Yamamoto commented.

"That's true... Maybe I'm just too worried. I need to relax more."

"That's the ticket Tsuna. Despite doing work, school is the only place we can relax at and unwind."

* * *

Television is the best thing that ever happened to Matthew. Well, besides meeting papa Yamamoto and mama Tsuna for the first time. Dino, unsure of what to do, sat him down to watch TV. After surfing through only children's show, he dozed off on his own to later find himself asleep. So Matthew was just resting in his arms securely while watching TV. Right now, the commercials are on.

_'What are they doing?'_ He thought.

In the commercial, it was for married couples. A vacation for them to be a bit specific. However, Matthew ignored the talking. Instead, he was watching what the two couple were doing. The woman kissed the man on the cheek and held his hand as they went onboard the ship. That made the raven haired baby think for a minute. He could figure out that doing something like that was normal for couples. But why is it that his papa Yamamoto or mama Tsuna didn't do any of that? He had to do something about it.

_'Hey, wake up uncle Dino! I'm hungry!'_

* * *

The three students were heading back to the Sawada's residence. They just finished looking over the script most of the day. That's what their teacher had them do. While they weren't, the female students in their class would bother either Yamamoto or Gokudera. They wanted to see if they could be their Juliet understudy. It was working very well up to a certain point: the kissing scene. After that, they both refused to continue what they were doing.

"Everyone sure is daring nowadays right?" Yamamoto said.

"I don't get why they keep doing that. It getting annoying now." Gokudera hissed.

"But you guys are really popular. I'm actually really jealous." Tsuna commented.

The two guardians looked at their boss, shocked. Yamamoto, snapping out of his, wrapped his arm around Tsuna's shoulders. The brunet blushed a bit at the action but didn't say anything. Gokudera just snorted and said being popular isn't something you would want to brag about. Especially with the girls constantly bothering you and getting a bit possessive can get tiring at one point. But for Gokudera, it was all the time.

"Don't worry Tsuna. You're popular too. You just don't know it." Yamamoto laughed.

"Baseball Idiot, don't say strange things to the Tenth!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Well, he is to us right? Instead with girls, he's really popular with the guys."

"Don't tell him weird stuff like that!"

Tsuna smiled sheepishly. He didn't want to know why he's popular with the guys anymore. For his pride and virtue, it was best to keep it unknown. They were already by the door and opening it. When they got inside, it was eerily quiet. That made the brunet feel somewhat nervous. Did Dino take Matthew out somewhere? If so, where? That's when he heard a baby's laughter coming upstairs. He snapped out of his train of thoughts and ran upstairs to Matthew's room.

Yamamoto and Gokudera followed right behind him. Much to Tsuna's relief, it was Matthew that he heard laughing earlier. Dino was making silly faces that was entertaining the child. The raven haired baby giggled and clapped his hands, signaling that he wanted more. Dino, stopping for a minute, looked up to see Tsuna and his friends. He smiled brightly. That was something the brunet hardly saw since the blond bronco became Matthew's babysitter.

"Tsuna, you guys, you're home! Look, look! He likes me! Matthew's starting to like me!" Dino exclaimed.

"Really? That's great! What did you do to make him like you?" Tsuna asked.

"I don't know. He just does. But never mind that. Look! He smiles whenever he sees me!"

Dino moved close to Matthew, showing his smiling face. In return, the baby clapped his hands and smiled. Tsuna, dumbstruck, couldn't believe his eyes. One moment, Matthew didn't seem like he would get along with his uncle. But now, he is. What made him change? The brunet ignored the thought. He'll figure that out later. For now, he should be congratulating Dino's new friendship.

"This is great you guys! We should celebrate! Maybe he could get along with Gokudera-kun this time." Tsuna smiled.

"Yeah, Gokudera, move closer to Matthew. Let's see if he has the same reaction."

And that's what he did. Gokudera moved a bit closer to Matthew's sight of vision. Once he was in it, the raven haired baby's smile soon faded. It wasn't that he was frowning. No, he was just staring at the Storm guardian. His bright brown eyes followed Gokudera's movements. Instead of being all happy and clappy, he just did nothing. Gokudera, at this point, was feeling discouraged.

"Nope... It's just me that he doesn't like." He commented.

"I don't think that's the case. If he didn't like you, he would have screamed by now." Yamamoto said.

"That's true. He did tend to do that when you're close. Speaking of that, why _does_ he do that?" Tsuna asked.

At that moment, almost on cue, his two guardians blushed and turned away. They didn't try to answer that question. That already gave Tsuna a slight hint of what happened between them. He mentally frowned. Now he knew why Matthew screams whenever Gokudera was too close to him and, on occasion, Yamamoto. He would have done the same thing. The brunet picked up the baby, patting his back.

_'Good job Matthew.'_ He thought proudly.

"We'll deal with that later. But for now, let's have Dino watch over Matthew while we practice." Yamamoto said.

"You guys are rehearsing it now?" Dino asked.

"Yes, but, right now, I want to be with Matthew. You guys practice without me for now."

Yamamoto was about to protest. However, Tsuna was out the room before hearing any of it with Matthew. Dino, looking between the two guardians and the door, followed the retreating brunet. He still responsible of taking care of the child. Yamamoto and Gokudera were left alone in the room, silent. Sighing, the Rain guardia ruffled his hair and said that they should start practicing. Reluctant, the Storm guardian agreed.

* * *

"What was that just now?" Dino asked.

"What was what?"

"_That_! Your sudden change of attitude towards your friends."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I just wanted to be with Matthew."

Dino knew better than to believe that. He recalled what had happened minutes ago in the shouldn't have been anything that could have cause the brunet's sudden change of behaviour. That's when he got it. It was because of what Yamamoto and Gokudera did. When they were asked about the cause of Matthew's screaming, they didn't answer. Instead, much to his surprise, they blushed. That was something to know about.

"Either way, Matthew misses me didn't he? As his 'mama', I'm just playing my role."

_'Of course he is...'_ Dino thought sarcastically.

"And I'm just, you know... restless. That's it. Nothing else."

"Jealousy is showing right through you."

Tsuna stopped his walking. His cheeks turned bright red at the mentioning of jealousy. He is **not** jealous. What should he be jealous of? Nothing, absolutely nothing. Dino took that chance to move closer to the brunet. He could have guessed what was going through his _little brother_'s head. Most of it would have been denial. Well, he couldn't blame him. He's a bit lost figuratively speaking.

"I'm not jealous." He denied.

"I didn't say that you are. I'm just saying that jealousy is leaking out of you."

"Isn't that the same thing as telling me that I'm jealous."

"Well, here's a good question. If you're not jealous, then why are you so angry?" Dino asked.

That moment, Tsuna couldn't answer it. The words wouldn't come out, much less form in his head. He couldn't come up with a good answer for that either. Dino was just standing there, looking down at him. His eyes were staring as he was waiting for an answer. It grew silent. Well until Matthew cooed weakly. He was feeling rather hungry. Tsuna regained his composure and drew the baby closer. And that was the end of that conversation.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. You must be wondering about why I am no longer writing. Well... my laptop was stolen. A thief came to my house and took my laptop during the night. The main thing is... everything (all the stories and soon-to-come stories) are gone. Because of that, I lost all my motivation to continue on. I even had to use my friend's computer to write this. Even though I'm saying that I'm not writing anymore, it doesn't mean it's going to be permanent. Once I get a new one, I will start writing again. Thank you again.


End file.
